These days there are a large number of software applications that are available to users of mobile computing devices. Many of these applications are available free of charge or at a low cost as compared to traditional desktop software applications. A user might obtain these applications from an electronic marketplace. For example, a user might wirelessly connect to the electronic marketplace, browse the available applications and download selected applications.
One popular category of application downloads from electronic marketplaces are video games. For example, a user might be able to choose from among thousands of available video games. Once a user downloads and starts playing the game, it can be challenging to keep the user interested in playing the game. For example, a user playing a video game might become bored or the video game might be too challenging for the user. When a game is too challenging for the user, the user may become disheartened and may give up before they are able to succeed in the game.
Developing games that keep the interest of players over an extended period can be challenging. For example, not all players of a game may be able to complete each of the levels of a game. As such, the player might give up and stop playing the game. In some cases, when a user stops playing a game, payments to the software provider might also stop. For instance, a software provider might be paid for advertisements that are displayed while the user is playing the game.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.